sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaddu X
Idaddu X (b. 1959 BC, d. 1917 BC) was the 58th King of Elam and 12th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1922-1917 BC. He was the brother of Emperor Chedorlaomer VI and third son of Ešpum Indasu, Lugal of Anshan and Sukkal Elam. Following the murder of Chedorlaomer VII, Idaddu's brothers Mekubi Indasu persuaded Chief Minister Zababa-Shuma-Iddina Lali-Atta and Mesag Tepti-Atta (I), Magupati of The Temple of the First Emperor to chose Idaddu as Emperor. Shortly after his ascension the Kingdom of Shadlash, suffering attacks from Akshak asked to join Idaddu's Empire for it's own protection. During the same year he had his brother Mekubi Indasu dethroned from the post of Lugal of Anshan and Sukkal Elam and replaced with Mekubi Indasu's son, the 17 year old Epirmupi Imazu Mekubi. Idaddu feared that his brother's position would overshadow his own importance as Emperor and could lead to his dethronement. However this brought him at odds with his younger brother, future Emperor Unpahash-Napirisha II, who demanded the post of Lugal of Anshan for himself. Idaddu had him put under house arrest. When his brother escaped and allied himself with Mekubi Indasu, he removed Chief Minister Zababa-Shuma-Iddina Lali-Atta from office and named Mesag Tepti-Atta (I) as his chief adviser, paying little attention to Khumma-Khaldash Napirisha-Atta, the new Chief Minister he appointed. Eventually he removed him from office as well and had him imprisoned and replaced him with another favourite, Quqadum Manzat-Atta. It was Quqadum that told Idaddu to demand heavy proof of loaylty from the conquered Imperial Member nations, especially Akshak which was admitted in 1920 BC. So Idaddu declared that Akshak's new King Undalulu VI must prove his loalty by killing his first born son. However, the king had no son and only daughters and so the Emperor had Quqadum Manzat-Atta's first born son executed instead. The Manzat-Atta swore vengence against the Emperor in secret, as well as against Quqadum who remained a loyal follower of the Emperor even after the death of his son. In 1919 following the fall of Akshak, the Emperor's forces invaded the Kingdom of Uzarlulu and forced it to join, after executing over a hundred nobles of the city. 1918 the Emperor forced the Kingdom of Shuruppak to join the Empire, under threat of the city being burned, sown with salt and a river being diverted to drown the remains. In 1917 Quqadum was murdered and the person he chose to succeed him, Idnin-Sin Silir-katru-Atta demanded the Emperor be put on trial due to loss of divinity. This notion was supported both by the Magupatis of the Temple of the First Emperor Mesag, who had grown to hate the Emperor, as well as the head of the The Haštu of Inshushinak and the Amma Haštuk of the Royal Priesthood. Idaddu, rather then risk eternal infamy and the loss of his earthly worship supposedly commited suicide, though other sources claim he died as a result of nervous strain, or fever. As a result, his younger brother Unpahash-Napirisha II was proclaimed Emperor.